1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection system of an optical touch screen and related method, and more particularly to an object detection system of an optical touch screen and related method for locating position of an image sensor according to a plurality of reference marks at known points and a plurality of calibration marks at known points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical touch screen object detection systems utilize light sources to project light toward a control panel of a touch screen, then utilize at least one image sensor to capture an image. When an object contacts the control panel, distance between the object and one image sensor is determined according to at least one image comprising the object captured by the at least one image sensor for locating position of the object on the control panel.
However, when the image sensor is installed at a fixed position relative to the control panel, the image sensor is not accurately positioned at the fixed position, causing error when utilizing the image sensor to locate position of the object on the control panel. This affects practical operation of the optical touch screen.